In death we find light
by Sammalkorva
Summary: FEMFLASH. Laura/AU. The president is dying, but what if someone else comes to her aid.


**Reader, **

**This has not been betaed and it wont be. For the same reasons I have given before. This is Femflash. So deal with it. If you can't read this then don't. No need to tell why. So enjoy if you can. Reviews are welcome.  
**

* * *

The president didn't have any idea what she was about face. She was laying on her hospital bed dying like she had been doing last couble of months. To the world she was already dead but to herself she had some fight sitll left. Laura Roslin was tired but she wanted to live. This young woman with pearcing blue eyes and raven black hair with two white strips came in her room. Onlything what the president thought was that the woman was beautiful. Like an angel.

"Laura," She had a voice like an angel. "Do you want to live?"

This woman can't be real. The cancer must have gone to her brain already. "Yes." Her voice was hoarse.

"Good, because the battle which you are going to face is going to need your will to live." This beautiful woman came closer to her. "Don't be scared. I'll be there with you." The woman leaned closer to her. The president could feel the woman's hot breath on her face and soon she felt those soft lips on hers. She had never felt something so soft and sweet. She smelled fresh air after rain, sweet camomille and strawperry. When her sweet kiss ended the world disapeared too. They were a middle of the forrest river and she didn't feel any pain and her head was clear the first time since she was ordered to bedrest. They lay on a green crass near the river. There was a beautiful waterfall which made a beautiful rainbow over the river. When this mystery woman let her get up the persident was full of wonder. "Where are we?"

"We are in my mind but this will be only as long as it takes to me to breaf you what will come next and what it is expected from you."

"Who are you?"

"I am your last hope to live." The woman stood up and helped her up too. She was wearing armystandard suite, they both were. "My name is Cy."

"Thank you, Cy. For giving me this opportunity."

"Don't thank me yet, Laura. You may not get through this."

"Tell me, What will I have to do to win this cancer?" The president sat down on the tree drunk.

"You will be tested various ways. I will be there and help you get through with them, but you are the only one who has to make the final decision." Cy gave her a backbag. "Here, you need this." The president took it. "And these." She gave her machette and machinegun. "I know you don't like guns or any kind of a weapon, but believe me. You are going to need them to survive." The persident took them.

"I don't know how to use them."

"You will. When the time is right." Cy smiled at her. "Don't worry. You aren't killing anyone for real. Think it as a video game. Brutal, but a game. Oh, if you get shot, it hurts like hell and you also can be killed and then it really is gameover for you." Cy touched her face and ran her thumb over her lips. "I will protect you as well as I can." Cy was so soft and gentle but also hard. The president took a hold of Cy's hand. "Let's get started then."

With a kiss like before they fell a middle of a Cylon territory. They heard those robots walking by and no reason Cy pulled the president in her arms protectivelly. She had never felt safer in her live. This must be her angel because she almost could feel the woman's wings around her. When the robots past them they were ready to move. "Do you know where we have to go?" The president asked.

"No, but you have a map in your backbag."

The persident kneeled down and opened the zipper to find various itmes. She found a book. The book she had been reading while she was looking for earth. The book which Admiral Adama had given her. Opening the book to a blank page. Wondering what it really ment suddenly there was a 3D map opening to her. Showing them away where to go. Studying the map. "We need to go up there and then head north. What do you think?"

"I don't know. I can't see the map like you do."

"What, why not?" She was surprised.

"Because this is your battle. Not mine, well, not this time." Cy shrugged her shoulders.

They started to move up the hill. "How much time we have?"

"As long as your body can take it."

"Not long then. A few days."

"Hmm. Then we must hurry." For a long while they were just walking and hiding from the Cylon robots. The persident studied the map once in a while and they made their way slowly to their destination.

The night started to fall. "We should stop for the night."

"Yes, we should." Cy answered and started to look for a safe place for them to sleep. She started to make a small shelter for them and soon they were eating rations which the president offered to share. Taking one last sip from her flask the president lay down on her bed. Cy was studying her as she was studying Cy. "Who are you?" The president finally asked.

"I am no-one. The question is; who are you, Laura?"

"I am the president. I am a teacher. I.."

"Yes, you are those titles, but I asked: who are you?" Cy lay down next to her. They both studied the darkness which held few showing stars and treetops. Shelter covering the rest nightly lights.

"I am a human, a woman, deadly sick." She sighing. "I really don't know who I am."

"Good." Cy said.

The president turned to her right side. Resting her head on her right hand. "How is that a good thing?"

Cy faced her. "Now we know what we are looking for." Smiling she turned back to her back and closed her eyes. "Now, sleep. We need our strenght."

The president lay back too and closed her eyes. Sighning she fell a sleep. First time at the night she woke up feeling cold but then someone pulled her in warmth. It felt safe even if she didn't remember whom's arms she were in. Next time when the president woke up, she still felt the warmth and she heard birds singing. The forrest was waking up for the morning and she felt her lips curl for a smile.

"Good morning." Soft voice told her. Her head was lying on a soft brest and she remembered the woman.

"Good morning, Cy." She didn't want to move, but they had to move on. Slowly getting up she helped Cy up too. "We should get moving as soon as bossible." Fifteen minutes later they were on a move.

They were almost on their destination when they saw Cylons grawling all around their destination and what was their destination; Their Pyramid.

"What are we going to do?" The president asked. Her voice was filled with fear.

"We can wait and hope they leave which they may never do and you die... or we snug in." Cy told her. "The choise is yours."

"I don't like any of those choises."

"I told you. This is not going to be easy. So, choise is yours."

Taking deep breaths the president thought a moment. "We wait till the night and then we make our move."

They waited, but on their security runs Cylons detected them, because the president stepped on a tweek. Suddenly they were fireing and running deeper and deeper the woods. The backbag was hevy which she was carrying. It slowed her down but Cy didn't let go of her arm. They found a cave where Cy pushed her in. They both were breathing hard and trying to catch their breaths. Cylons were closeing on the cave opening. They both stopped breathing. Waiting and waiting. When they heard them getting away from their hideout. Cy was the first to let out her breath. They were safe for now.

The president realised something, which she didn't even thought about earlier. "What happens to you if you die in here?"

"I die."

"Then why did you do this? Why are you helpping me?" The president studied her face, her eyes.

"Because I couldn' let you die without a chance to win." Taking the offered flask. "You had been given a timeframe to find earth, find a home to these people. You weren't given a choice."

"You care about me?" The president took Cy's hand in hers.

Cy never gave her an answer. "We need to get moving. If you want to go in that pyramid."

"Yes, you are right." They got out of their cave and the president took her book about and studied the map. "Oh my Gods! How did we end up so far away from the pyramid? We will never make it before nightfall!" She was fusturated.

"We have to be extra careful. Cylon's now know we are here." They started to move slowly

"This will take at lest two days." Her heart started to fill with dispare and sadness. It started to eat her soul and mind. Every step she took got hevier and hevier. Her body got tired faster and her steps slowed. Cy noticed the change the same time it started. After all, she is what she is. The president was walking in front of her so Cy stopped and crapped the woman's hand. Turned her around.

"Laura. Stop, right now."

"Stop what?"

"I can feel your emotions. They are eating you and they are starting to eat me." Cy didn't let go of her hand.

"How I am to do so?"She felt her eyes mist. "I am afraid." Her tears started to fall as the sky opened up too, like crying with her at the same time.

"Laura, look at me." She felt those soft hands on her face cleaning her tears. She crapped Cy's waist and pulled her close. "Why are you afraid?"

"If you die here. It is my fault. What if we don't make it to the pyramid and while we are trying to go there you die and this whole thing would be worthless." She pulled Cy even closer. She hugged the woman.

"Laura, you have two choises. Go on and enjoy the journey or stay and enjoy the rest of your time. Which is it?" Cy pulled away studying her closely. They were so close that the president could feel Cy's warm breath on her face. Without a second thought she captured those soft lips whcih she had been thinking about alot. Her heart started to beat faster and she couldn't stop the moan. Cy's tongue slipped between her lips, seeking her tongue in sweet battle. Her body had never reacted like it did now. To this kiss, this strangers kiss woke her from a deep sleep. Pulling away, feeling her cheeks hot and her mind in clouds. "We..we need to move on." She opened her eyes. Seeing those blue eyes flutter open. They were darker blue filled with passion. Yes, they had to move on so she could have a fighting chance to see this woman for real. Touch and feel that soft skin of hers.

"Yes, we should." Cy stepped back. "We still have couble of hours daylight before we have to stop for the night." They started to move again.

Cy found a perfect place for them to stay the night. _Who am I? _The president questioned herself. Still not finding her answer. She was a human and a woman. Still sick, but she hadn't been this happy for a long time. If this would be her end she would enjoy every minute of it. This was perfect and she didn't have to be alone in her deathbed. She maybe is in coma and this would just be her last thoughts of her own life. She still had one more fight left in her and she would fight till the end.

The president felt a shiver go through her body and her guardian angel took her in her arms. In silence they fell asleep. She didn't want to open her eyes when she heard the birds waking up the world. She didn't know who's world this was, hers or Cy's but she didn't really care because she was happy for some reason. She felt that soft hand on her hair and a soft kiss on top of her head.

"Good morning." Cy said.

"Yes, it is." Without thinking she looked up and gave a small kiss to the woman.

Without knowing The president had Cy feeling alot of things. She didn't have to kiss the president at all but her own want had over taken her. The first time she had seen the woman lying on her hospitalbed wanting to live. Her weak body with a strong will made her want to be near this woman. Giving her a chance to live was her choice to make and she would do anything to give her the chance to do so. The president had to live for her own sake and for the people who will need her to lead them. If it costs her life, it would be so. Because Cy was partly a human she had her emotions and her povers to be what she is. Cy was also partly a Cylon which she wasn't ready to tell the president. She would tell her when the time was right, who and what she was and it would be the time when the president needed to make her last choise.

They finally arrived to their destination. Hiding inside the big cave and waiting for the night to fall. It would be only few hours before they would go inside the pyramid. The president had made her choice, go in and find what ever it is there to find. The small fire warmed them enough to get through the couble of hours. The president was scared of her mind, but when she felt Cy's hand on her cheek she forgot her fear and she only wanted to feel the woman closer. Hugging the woman made her want more and next thing realised she was kissing Cy with all of her passion. The woman stepped back for a second.

"Is this what you want?" She asked her.

The president took a second. "Yes, this is what I want."

It was like a magic. Their passion was real and it wasn't anything the president had never experienced before. The warm fire danced on their naked bodies makeing them move in ecstasy for eachother. Cy worshiped her body with her mouth and hands making her purr with love for the woman. "Oh, Cy!" She cried to the cave's sealing. When she came her world stopped for how long, she had no idea.

Cy had never felt love before. Lust yes, but love, never. This must be love. The president's cry of want only made her want more. More than ever, she wanted the woman to live and never before she hadn't felt like this. He wanted her to live and she was ready to give her own life to do so. The president was going to have a hard time to choose, but in her heart Cy knew the president would do the right thing. What ever would that be. Cy didn't know what would they find in that pyramid, but she knew what ever it was, it was what the president needed to find.

The night started to fall and they had to get ready. The president was worried which Cy noticed.

"Why are you worried?"

"Because I may lose you."

Cy took the president in her arms. "It still is your call. We can stay here or we can move on. The choise is yours."

The president hugged her back. "I need to find what ever I am looking for."

For some reason they did get in side the pyramid. Cylons didn't even try to stop her or Cy. Laura didn't understand but when they found what they were looking for she did undertand. She felt hate, anger towards Cy for lying to her. How could she sleep with her and not tell her the truth about herself. Well, Cy is a Cylon. That is why.

"Laura, just look." The president was in seconds away killing Cy when she saw the reason why she was here.

There was a big open room and middle of it was white light. Inside there was a baby.

"Who's is it?"

"It is ours." Cy answered.

"Ours? You mean Cylons?"

"No, Yours and mines. We are her parents." Cy stood next to her. "You are pregnant with our child."

"How is that..."

"When we made love." Cy took her hand. "I am hyprid. Human and Cylon.. I am also a witch. That is how I am able to do things I do." She kissed her hand. Laura really didn't know how she felt. "The witch part comes form my human side. My father was one. He thought me everything what I need to know. Laura, there is a future which you don't even know yet. This child will set a course in earths future so big I can't even tell you."

"Was this what you were planing to do all along?"

"No, my love. No. I had no idea this would come to this. I didn't know where this journey was going, but the moment I stepped in to this pyramid. I knew. I fell in love with you and I really didn't expect that to happen. You my love. Made me believe in love again. Now you have to make a choice. What do you want to do with this information?" The president couldn't look at the woman. She had no idea what to do.

"Tell me, is there.."

"There are hyprids more like me and I mean. They don't look alike me but they are wizards and witches." Cy stepped back. Letting the woman look at their baby, to think.

The president stared at their child. Could this really be it? Be their future. She was scared to death, but she wasn't known to be coward.

"Cy, I need to know. Do you really love me?"

"Yes, that is a trade I got from my human father. I can feel like normal human. That is what makes me different from other Cylons." Still Cy looked at her shoes. Scared to look at the woman.

"You are scared." Laura said.

"Yes."

"Why?" She took a step closer to Cy.

"Because I love you and I am afraid to lose you."

"You would download yourself to a next body."

"No, I wouldn't. I can't and if I could I wouldn't because my love for you is only mine to keep. Not others to know." Still not looking she whispered.

The president stepped even closer to Cy and almost could feel the woman's warm body against her.

"I want us to have a family." Cy looked up at Laura. She felt relif take over her body and next she felt the woman's hot lips on hers.

The white light came and took them back to the hospital bed. Still kissing eachother. Laura could feel her heart warming up when she felt Cy's hand on her stomach. Suddenly the woman was pulled away and someone hit her breaking her beautiful nose. Blood spilled all over the floor.

"What the hell!" She got up from her bed and hurried to her lover. She took the woman who was still lying on the floor to her arms and kissed her forehead. Looking up she saw Adama's shocked face.

"What are you doing?" She asked the man.

"I..I thought she..."

"Well you thought wrong. Cy is going to be my wife. A parent to our child." She touched her stomach. She took a glance at her lover who gave her a beautiful smile. With that they stood up. Holding eachother. "Adama, meet Cy. She saved my life."

It felt wrong to shake a hand which had just broken her nose so she took her wand and said few words and her nose was healed again. With shock in his face he called the dear doc to see president. The air was uneasy because no-one knew what to say to anyone, but soon the president was free to leave the hospitalbed to her own. They had alot to talk about. So they did...talk. After hours of hours hot flesh melting sex.


End file.
